Congratulations!
by Genevieve
Summary: After having a LOT of fun at Hawaii, Izzy belive that his mom may be pregnat.So Mrs. and Mr. Izumi goes to the doctor and think back to what happend 10 years ago .


Like I said , here is the sort of sequel to Week at the Kamiya. It happens   
about a month after it. Anyways, I wonder if everybody who reviewed my other   
chapters saw the little comment I put for each person. If you didn't go see   
it in Week at the Kamiyas :The full story. And one last thing before I go to   
the disclaimer, do you mind that I put long notes at the start and at the   
end of each chapter, or do you find it simply annoying?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other   
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own   
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
Ages and grades:  
TK- 7 years old and he is in first grade. Kari-9 years old and she is third grade.  
Izzy-10 years old and he is in fourth grade.  
Mimi-12 years old and she is in fifth grade.  
Tai, Matt, and Sora- 14 and they are all in secIII.  
Joe-16 has finished school (He's waiting for a college response)  
  
Time setting: December 3rd 1999  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
It was supper time at the Izumi apartment, there they enjoyed their quiet   
little stay at home, talking about how their day was. All but one person,   
the youngest of the Izumi's, 10 year old Koushiro Izumi, in fact he was more   
interested in watching his mother eating her third serving. Of course his   
behaviour did not go unnoticed, his parents knew something was bothering him   
when acted that way. So his mother did the natural thing and asked him what   
was troubling him.  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Humm... nothing, it's just that you seem to have a weird eating disorder."   
He said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, just the fact to you were dipping a pickle in ketchup, and that you   
seem to be eating more then before. Hey, maybe, just maybe, that's what   
caused your morning sickness." He look at his parents to see their reaction.  
  
Wonder if they know were I'm going with this , he thought. But to his   
dismay, they just looked at him, perplexed.  
  
I'm having an eating problem? His mother thought  
  
Get to the point Izzy, I know you want to tell us something, but stop   
talking in riddles, I hate it when you do that. His father, Kojiro, thought   
to himself as if he was saying it to his son, like he usually did when Izzy   
acted that way.  
  
Izzy sighed, How can I be more obvious? Fine, I'll give them a big clue.   
Let's hope they figure it out. Izzy thought to himself.  
  
"You know Mom, I think you are positively radiant today! You know who else   
is positively radiant? People that are awaiting children." Izzy said. This   
time his remark hit the bullseye! He saw his parent eyes grow comically big.  
  
"Well would you just look at the time." Izzy said looking at his watch.   
"It's time for me to go to bed." He lied , because it was only 6:45. But his   
parent didn't even notice because they were still in shock from what their   
son was insinuating. Once Izzy left the table and went to his room, his   
parents looked at each other.  
  
"Do you really think that you could be...?" Kojiro asked.  
  
"I think so, it's the same symptoms." His wife responded.  
  
"But I thought that you were not able to..." He trailed off  
  
"The doctor said there were very low chances." She said. She got up and went   
to the phone. She dialled and once the person picked up she started to talk,   
without letting the other person even say hello.  
  
Hello, Dr. Norimoto, this is Yasashii Izumi, yes yes, it's been a while.   
Listen, could I make an appointment with you..... Ok, humm.... could it be   
tonight. Yeah I know it's a lot to ask , but please, I think I might be...   
OK thanks. I'll be there." She hung up the phone and turned to her husband.  
  
"The doctor said we could go see him right away. He said it wouldn't be too   
long and that he could squeeze us in. We should go."  
  
"Yes we should." He got up and went to the coat rack, took his and helped   
his dearly beloved into hers. They left the apartment and went to the car.   
They were both very nervous. Both had worries, worries about what if   
anything goes wrong...  
  
"Do you think that if I happened to be..." She held her stomach "You know.   
Do you think that it may happen like the last time" She asked, sadness in   
her eyes, although it couldn't be seen, because she looked downwards. Her   
husband turned to her and lifted her head, then looked into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, and I hope not. That why I'm going to make sure that   
everything goes well." He said and gave her a reassuring smile. She placed   
her hand on his, tears in her eyes and said  
  
"I hope so too"  
  
(A/N: OK hope I didn't lose any of you. You may be wondering what happened   
last time, so here is the story put in a BIG flashback sequence. Also while   
they remember this, they drive to doctor.)  
  
FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO  
  
"Ahhhrgh!" Screamed a young Yasashii Izumi as she had another contraction.   
She was on a stretcher, being rolled through the hospital at an alarming   
speed by nurses. Her husband was running next to her, holding her hand the   
whole way. They all entered a room, all except Kojiro Izumi, who was stopped   
by one of the nurses.  
  
"Let me in! That's my wife!" He yelled as he tried to pass the somewhat   
massive nurse.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Izumi you can't, it's a premature birth. The foetus is only 8   
months old. It will be a very complicated delivery and I can't let you in."   
Said the nurse, blocking his way in.  
  
"But she needs me!" He said as he tried once again to get past her. The   
nurse managed to stop him a second time, and called some of the male nurses   
to restrain him. She couldn't blame the poor man. They'd been trying so hard   
to have a kid, and when they finally managed, his wife is about to give   
birth to an undeveloped baby, who had little chance making it. And quite   
frankly, his wife didn't have much of a chance of coming back either.  
  
"Please try to understand Mr. Izumi, if you go there you might bother the   
doctors--" She tried to explain but was cut off by Kojiro.  
  
"Try to understand what?! That my first born is on the verge of death?! That   
the woman I love is there struggling to stay alive! And you want me to stay   
here and wait patiently and think that everything is going to be fine!!! I'm   
sorry but I can't do that." He said, glaring at her. With all his might he   
tried to break free from the nurses, but couldn't. HE just didn't have the   
strength.  
  
"Mr. Izumi , even if you were in there, there is nothing you could do. Let   
the doct--"  
The nurse tried to explain again.  
  
"Nothing I can do!?? Nothing I can do!!" He snapped, still glaring at her.  
"I can be there for her, that's what I can do!! He fought another time   
against his restrainers and elbowed one of the nurses in the mouth, who   
released him immediately. He took the opportunity of the shock to give an   
uppercut to the second nurse, who reeled back into a wall. While he did this   
the other male nurse tried to get a hold of him before he could get through   
into the room, but Kojiro simply kneed him in the right parts.  
  
He burst into the room and saw his wife, his dear Yasashii, or Yasa as he   
called her, drained of almost all her colour. He ran towards her, the   
doctors and nurse didn't do anything to stop him because they were much to   
busy with the problem at hand, trying to save her life.  
  
"Yasa, everything will be fine" He lied as he took her hand. She looked at   
him and she knew it wasn't true. She didn't need to be told, she already   
knew that her baby was dead. He was born dead. She knew she didn't have much   
of a chance of living. Her husband could see that in her eyes. He wanted to   
stay there, he wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything would be   
fine, but he couldn't. One of the doctors in the room put a hand on his   
shoulder. He looked up at him and without a word he knew that the doctor   
wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Yasa, I'll be gone for a minute, don't worry." He said. He wondered if she   
heard him because her expression never changed. All he saw were her eyes,   
her sorrowful eyes. He reluctantly got up from his kneeling position and   
followed the doctor to the hallway, Leaving his dearly beloved in the hands   
of strangers that he hoped could save her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Izumi ,but the child didn't make it. It was a boy." Kojiro   
looked down and let tears run down his cheeks. Even though he knew before   
that the baby didn't make it, it still hurt to hear it.  
  
"Your wife's condition if unstable. We don't know if we can save her." He   
said in a detached voice. Kojiro looked up from the floor and straight into   
the doctors eyes. "All you can do is wait , and hope she'll make it" He   
said, before turning away and disappearing back into the room.  
  
Kojiro let himself fall down into a chair and brought his hands to his eyes   
and cried. He cried so hard, that soon he drifted off to sleep .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr.Izumi." a voice said. He was being shaken slowly. He opened his eyes and   
saw the same doctor who told him about his wife's condition earlier.  
  
"How is my wife? Can I see her Dr...." He trailed of not know the name of   
the man in front of him.  
  
"Dr. Norimoto. You wife's condition is stable, and you will be allowed to   
see her in a few minutes." He told him. Kojiro let out a sigh of relief."   
But first I want to say that I'm really sorry. I've read through the   
Hospital records, and it seem you've been trying very hard to have a kid.   
I'm really sorry I'm the one to tell you this, but because of what has   
happened, there is a lesser chance than before for you to ever have any   
kids. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand Doctor. May I see her now? "Kojiro said once everything was   
absorbed. He was very pained by that, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'll call a nurse to bring you to her room." The doctor left   
and a few minutes later a nurse came and escorted him. When he walked into   
the room, his gaze fell upon the fragile form of his dear Yasashii. She was   
in a hospital bed looking out the window. She didn't even notice him come up   
to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump in surprise.  
  
"Sorry If I scared you." He said softly. She turned and gave him a weak   
smile. He pulled a chair next to her and sat down. He took her hand in his   
and paused there for a moment looking at her. She had regained a bit of   
colour. She seemed to be much older then she actually was. Her hair was all   
out of place and missing its natural little curls. And then there was her   
eyes. Her eyes were filled with grief, and there were tears starting to   
form.  
  
"I'm sorry Kojiro, I'm so sorry.I..I.." She couldn't finish and started to   
cry.  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault Yasa." He got up from his chair and sat   
on the side of the bed, next to her. "Everything is going to be fine I   
promise, Shusssh, don't cry." He said as he started to rock her back and   
forth." Everything is going to be okay" He said slowly, several times.  
  
~~~~~~~A few months later~~~~~~  
  
" It would be nice if you came over, Kojiro hasn't seen you for about 2   
years. And I would so like to see my ....euh...nephew, I guess." Said a   
fully recovered Yasashii to the person she was talking on the phone with.  
  
"We'll see you at six. Don't forget to bring little Koushiro with you." She   
hung up the phone just as her husband got back from work. She went over to   
him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Do you know who I was talking on the phone with?" She asked.  
  
"No, who?"  
  
"Your cousin Shitteiru." She said  
  
"Really, I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
"I know, that's why I invited him. His wife Amai and their little baby boy,   
Koushiro are coming too." She said, making him slightly worried about how   
she would react when she saw their little bundle of joy.  
  
"That's great news, but do you--" He started to say but was cut off by his   
wife.  
  
"I'll be fine, I won't breakdown like I did in the park 2 months ago. The   
pain is still there, but I can't go through life avoiding kids. Besides, if   
I can't be a mom, I'll be the best darn 'aunt' I can be. " She said with   
determination.  
  
"I'm glad your being strong about this." He said as he wrapped his arms   
around her and gave a kiss.  
  
"We should get ready for their arrival. I'm not going to wear this apron   
while they're." Yasa said while breaking the embrace with her husband.  
  
~~~~~Six o'clock~~~~  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"I'll get it " Said Kojiro as he got up to open the door. "Shitteiru! Amai!   
Good to see you again." He said as he greeted the two people.  
  
"This must be little Koushiro." He said as he looked into the baby basket   
that Amai was carrying. The baby was just so adorable. He had a lot of   
hair for a kid of that age. Or maybe there appeared to be so much because of   
it fiery red colour, that you just couldn't help but notice. Little Koushiro   
looked at him with curious black eyes.  
  
"God he looks a lot like you Shitteiru. He's got the same untamed hair, and   
soul piercing eyes." Kojiro said as he looked up to his cousin, who he   
considered to be a brother, they were so close.  
  
"You're right ." Said Yasashii just behind her husband. " Now were are my   
manners, come in, you weren't planning on staying in the hallway all night   
now were you? She asked.  
  
The couple nodded and entered the apartment. During the supper everything   
went fine. They talked about all and nothing. Koushiro just did cute baby   
things, like yawning proving that he was pretty tired. He wasn't the only   
one though. All of them were getting sleepy. Amai and Shitteiru said that   
they should probably be going.  
  
"I don't want Koushiro to start having weird sleeping behaviour." Amai said.   
Her husband agreed with her.  
  
"It was really fun, we should do this again," Yasa said. "Your son is just   
adorable..."  
  
"Thank you Yasa. Well we should get going, Bye-bye you all." Amai said. She   
and her hubby left the apartment building, with no thought that it was going   
to be the last moment of their lives. They buckled Koushiro into his child   
seat and drove of.  
  
~~~~~Next day~~~~  
  
"Hey honey , how are yo--" Kojiro started to say but was cut off by his   
wife, who motioned him to be quiet. He went towards her. She was looking at   
the T.V with a face of concentration. Kojiro looked at it saw the news was   
on. He started to listen to what the reporter had to say.  
  
"Behind me is a wreckage of a car, hit by a drunken driver. The driver had   
about 5 times the legal blood alcohol limit. The man collided head on with a   
second car, travelling in the opposite direction. Two of the people in this   
car died instantly, they were just identified as Amai and Shitteiru Izumi.   
With them was a 6 month old baby boy, who was the only one to survive. He is   
in the hospita--"  
  
"Oh, my god, Shitteiru." Kojiro said as he looked at the TV, not believing   
what he had just heard" No, no it can't be..."  
  
"Who's going to take care of Koushiro? Amai don't have any family left, and   
the only family Shitteiru has left is you..." His wife said, equally   
stunned.  
  
He looked at her, with tears in his eyes.  
"We should go to the hospital." He said. She nodded and followed him to the   
door.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kojiro and Yasashii are in a small office. In front of them is the doctor   
which saved Yasashii's life. They waited silently for him to tell them   
what they were there to hear.  
  
"Mr. Izumi," he said, looking at him. He extended his hand and said ....  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyway, what do you think? I know the ending was a bit rushed, but I would   
really like to know what you guy thinks about it. And don't worry There will   
be a sort of sequel. Like I said all my stories are connected.  
  
My next one will be called Win-Win situation. Matt fans, this ones for you.   
Why? Because I realise that all my stories have each Digidestened as a main   
character at least once. Except Matt. And it's the only time I could squeeze   
him in, during the gestation period of Mrs. Izumi.  
  
Anyway, the next fic is a Drama. It's like so many that have been done, Matt   
and an abusive Dad.  
  
I would like to thank everybody who said something nice about my hum....how to put it. My feelings maybe, I was haveing a very depressing day. One of a down day. Don't worry I had much worst downs then that, I'm actully getting less on less of them. So don't worry, I made so improvement by writing that and crying a bit.  
  
I'm thanking also Loconick digi, who by the way just posted his next capter, Suffer so alone. A depressing Koushiro fic.  
  
And of course everyone who reviewed Week at the Kamiya the full story. (What's next to it is my responce)  
  
sporty486_2000 Thanks!!  
alphabet Glad you understand it now.  
Ryoko What was strange? Oh, well glad you like it.  
Gomamon 2 thumbs up.!! But wait, you got fins?  
Meg Moonpearl Hehe, I see him some way, but I see him the same way. Ohh, I'm soo glad I gave yon insparation. You'll tell me when your fic is done right?  
Aquarius I'm the best to have get it. And don't worry about me stealing Izzy. Now I have Tracey now (From Pokémon) Hehe.  
wiseman I should have put this in humour? Oh, didn't think it could fit there.  
  
Please People Review! I'm going to start a Pokemon story, and they give more reviews then you guy. I love reviews, so I might write myPokémon story before, and it will take more time before seeing then Win-Win Situation. (Maybe a month).So If you want to see Win-win Situation REVIEW!!  
  
And one last thing, Please go see My Friend Kelly Izzy's Shrine!  
http://www.izzys_crest_of_knowledge.homestead.com/index.html  
  
Oh, and please tell me if you actully read these note.  
  
Well bye bye  
  
-Geneviève  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
